Change of Heart
by Goddess25
Summary: This story is about Minako and Kunzite's daughter finding happiness with what she is given in life. No powers or forces of evil, just a simple love story.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Surprise**

As the rising sun shined its glorious rays on the palace, a beautiful princess awakened to the sound of chirping birds and the shuffling of feet in her room.

"Good morning, Princess. I trust you slept well last night?" said Anna.

"Actually I slept very well." said the Princess. As she got out of bed she went to the balcony to observe the rising sun and the beautiful land that was her home.

"I'm glad. Your bath will be ready in five minutes and breakfast will be served in an hour. We're having a variety of things this morning and everything's your favorite." replied Charlene.

"Good I'm extremely hungry this morning." said the Princess. Soon she was bathed and dressed in her favorite dress of blue taffeta and seated at the table with her parents waiting for breakfast to be placed before them.

"Good morning Father, Mother, I hope you had a pleasant sleep." said the Princess.

"Good morning." replied her parents simultaneously.

"It seems you are well rested for a wonderful day." replied her mother.

"I am because today is the day that I turn 17. I am expecting wonderful gifts and good fun." said the Princess.

"I'm glad you're in the mood for surprises Tabitha because today is the day that you meet your betrothed." said her father.

"Usually you don't meet them until the day of the wedding, but we figured you're only 17 once." said her mother.

"Father, Mother" she looked at each affectionately, "I know that you both mean well, but why would a marry a man I've never met and lets not mention the fact that he has a child." said Tabitha

"What makes you think he has a child?" said her mother.

"That's the only hint you and father have given me about this Prince or whatever he is. Besides I want to be madly in love with my husband and vice-versa. I don't think that I should marry a man because it's a good social arrangement and could benefit our kingdom." said Tabitha.

"That hardly seems fair Tabitha considering you've never met the man and the fact that he has a child from a previous marriage has nothing to do with the quality of the man himself. Even if you feel we're being unfair, this marriage for you-" said her father before he was interrupted by his headstrong daughter.

"No, Father, this marriage will benefit you, not me, and the fact that I am nothing more than a pawn in the negotiations so that this kingdom may prosper is highly unfair." stated Tabitha.

"You really should calm yourself." her mother said. "The man we've chosen for you to marry is a respectable man with a powerful background and a kind heart. Isn't it you who is always saying 'you can never judge the quality of honey unless you taste it'. Besides King Andrew is a wonderful young man, if I must say so myself." said her mother. It took a while for Tabitha to register that her mother had named the worst person imaginable.

"KING ANDREW!" screamed Tabitha. "You _must_ be kidding. King Andrew is such a bore. He never goes to balls or plays or anywhere outside of his castle. If you ask me the way he hides in there he must be ashamed of himself or something."

"Tabitha, you are a princess and as such you must do your duty to better service your country. Each and every person in this kingdom has their role to play. Your role is simply to ensure that your land and people will be prosperous and happy and financially stable." said her Father. As Tabitha began to speak he raised his hand and finished his statement. "You will do as you are told in this matter and you will marry King Andrew whether you like it or not." her father said.

"But-" started Tabitha but her Father interrupted her and said, "End of discussion." Tabitha looked to her mother for help but her mother raised her hands as if to say there is nothing I can do. Silently the Pentior family finished their breakfast in a strained atmosphere.

**Meanwhile in the kingdom of Camdon**

A tall man walks into the dark room and sees a bundle in the bed. He silently walks toward the draped windows and pulls them wide to let in the sunlight.

"Arise, Your Majesty. It's time to start a new day." said Christoph. All he got for a reply was a chorus of mumbles.

"I trust you haven't forgotten that you are meeting the Princess of Antwerp this evening and that she turns seventeen today."

"Who am I meeting and whose birthday is it?" replied King Andrew. Christoph smiled for he knew very well that his master knew of whom he referred to.

"Princess Tabitha of Antwerp and today is her birthday. You are invited to attend her celebration this evening." said Christoph. As King Andrew sat up in his bed he looked towards the already rising sun.

"Tell me Christoph, why is it that even though I have an heir to my kingdom that I must marry some child against my will? Do you know what that means; it means that I will have one irritable female on my hands now and one 15 years from now. Either way it goes I don't see how I benefit from this marriage."

"Your Majesty we all agreed that it would be in her highness's best interest to have a mother and a woman's influence. Or do you have so little regard for your daughter that you would deny her the joy of having a mother?" Although Andrew was angry with what Christoph had said, he knew that he was right. He loved his daughter to much to let her grow up without a woman's influence. But why that woman-child had to be this particular Princess he was uncertain.

"Sir, will you and the Princess have breakfast downstairs?"

"No, I'm too aggravated to go downstairs. We'll eat in the informal breakfast room; she likes to look at the garden in the morning."

"Alright I'll see to your breakfast after you've stepped into your bathing room."

"Before I do that, tell me something Christoph?" Christoph gave his full attention to his king. "When I ask you this I want you to reply as a man addressing another man, not as a man addressing his king." Christoph nodded because he knew it would be one of those questions where one had to discover the answer for oneself. "By marrying this Princess I gain a wife for myself, a mother for my daughter, and a queen for Lyria. Is it really worth it?"

"Well in your situation I would say yes." As Christoph answered he walked towards the door and turned back suddenly, "But under the circumstances you gain more than that. You get a wife, a mother, a queen, and someone to share your burdens with and take care of you when you're sick. Trust me; it will not be so bad having a wife unlike the first time. I've heard only good things about Princess Tabitha. Rumors say that she is as beautiful as those sunrises you enjoy so much. Besides that, the rest of the servants would like for your daughter to have a playmate." And with that said Christoph walked out. As Andrew sunk down into the bath he realized what Christoph's meaning had implied and he smiled.

**Later that day in the castle of Cambridge**

"It isn't fair Marie. My Father stated strictly that I would marry this man no matter what I thought of him. He says it's all about doing my part to make the kingdom and my people happy and prosperous. Why should I have to marry this strange man who hardly anyone sees? If you ask me I think he hates people, I mean why else would you be in such an unfriendly mood on perfect days such as this one." complained Tabitha. As Marie listened to her friend continue on her many reasons of why she shouldn't marry anyone not of her choosing she realized that her friend could be very mature when she wanted to be and right now, she chose not to be. But Queen Marie knew just how her friend felt for she was only two years older than Princess Tabitha and she had hated her betrothed also and for the exact same reasons, except Philippe didn't have a daughter. But in the end they grew to love and respect each other to a degree that Marie sometimes had to pinch herself to make sure she had married this wonderful man. And now the fruit of their love would give them a child in December, which was six months away. If the truth be told Marie had met Andrew because he was in fact her brother-in-law, but no one knew this and Andrew wished it to remain so. He didn't like for everyone to know his business and he preferred the secretive lifestyle he had created for himself, his child, and the people within his home. Unfortunately because of this lifestyle many people think the worst of Andrew, but not his servants because they know what a kind man he his. It was at this time Queen Marie realized that Tabitha had asked her a question while she had been involved in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Tabitha, but I did not hear your question?" said Queen Marie.

"That's because you were wondering off into space, Your Highness. I said what do you think I should do about King Andrew? Should I marry him or not? I really don't know what to do and I need your help and guidance Marie." said Tabitha. Marie looked at her kindhearted friend for she truly was a gentle person. It was just that sometimes Tabitha had the habit of overreacting to a situation before she has thoroughly examined every possibility, like now.

"Personally Tabitha, and as a friend, I think you should meet King Andrew and spend some time with him. Get to know him and try to understand his point of view. He's probably thinking what kind of mother you will be to his child for that seems like the only logical reason that he would remarry. I mean after all Andrew could have easily been a forty- something year old man with children as old as you. Be glad that you know Andrew isn't forty." said Marie.

"I guess you're right. Andrew could be forty, but I really have no idea how old he is. I've never even seen him." replied Tabitha. While pondering Andrew's age for an afterthought she looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for her own celebration.

"As much as I enjoy our time together and getting your advice I must go. I wish we could do this regularly like we used. I don't want to be late for my celebration; I wish you could come."

As Marie walked Tabitha to the front gate towards the carriage she replied, "Me too, but someone has to be here to greet Philippe, especially if his meeting in Aria doesn't go well. Anyway, remember what I told you; get to know him and judge his character for yourself." said Marie.

As Tabitha stepped into the carriage she stuck her head out of the window and replied, "Yes Your Highness and tell Philippe I said hello. See you later Marie." As the carriage pulled away Marie silently prayed that her friend would see Andrew for the person he truly is and not the person she makes him up to be.

**That evening at Camdon**

A knock on the heavy oak door signaled that someone else wanted his attention. It was hard enough reading the documents without getting a headache but with the aggravating echo caused because of a simple knock.

"Yes." replied Andrew sternly. The door opened and a young woman, Jessica, popped her head through.

"Your Highness, I know you hate being disturbed when you're working-" Jessica began.

"Then why disturb me."

"Well, it seems that Her Highness is very upset over something and she won't tell any of us what it is. She specifically said that she could only tell you."

"I'm coming, just give me a few minutes." And with that said Jessica disappeared and Andrew contemplated over the work he would have to do tomorrow. As he got up and walked away from his desk he looked back and realized that he wouldn't get any rest between tonight and tomorrow night. As he walked up the stairs to his daughter's play room he heard a distinct and very strong "NO." When he entered the room he noticed that two of Juliet's nanny's were trying to calm her down. Andrew dismissed to two women and just as they shut the door Andrew pulled up a chair to Juliet's little table. He felt so much love and joy by having Juliet in his life. Her blond hair she had gotten from her mother, but her eyes were the same color as his. It made him think they could see where each other was. As he picked Juliet up and placed her on his lap he began his interrogation for her unhappiness.

"Alright young lady, can you tell me what has caused you to cry a river of tears?" At the sound of her father's voice Juliet held out her hand and point to a little scratch. It wouldn't even be noticeable if it weren't for the bruised coloring on it.

"And what do you want me to do little one?"

"Kiss it better, daddy." And with that said Andrew planted a kiss on Juliet's cut and a thousand other kisses all over her. He was rewarded to hear her squeal with laughter. The face that was stained with tears was now screaming with laughter. Andrew spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his daughter. While Juliet was looking for Andrew during their game of hide and seek someone knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty, are you in there?" It was Christoph for he only materialized when it was important.

"Yes Christoph, I'm in here." said Andrew. As he revealed his hiding place Juliet laughed at finding her father behind her stuffed toys. As Christoph entered he suddenly stopped from fear of tripping over a toy.

"Your Majesty, I know you hate social obligations but have you forgotten that you are to appear at the Kingdom of Antwerp in less than two hours?" said Christoph.

"I completely forgot. Someone who was more fun had my attention." replied Andrew.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but you only have two hours before the celebration begins. In that amount of time you must have the carriage harnessed, bath, and appear when the gala begins. Do you think you can rush through all of that in two hours considering it takes one hour just to reach the Pentior home?" said Christoph.

"I understand and I'm coming. While I find someone to clean this room you go ahead and have my clothes laid out and a bath run." said Andrew.

"It's already been done, they're just waiting on you. I'll find someone to clean this room you just get ready to leave." said Christoph.

"Alright." and with that said Christoph left. "Come here princess. I have to go somewhere tonight and I want you to be on your very best behavior once I leave. No screaming for any reason, unless it's an emergency and no making a mess while I'm gone, okay?" said Andrew.

"Okay. When do come back?" asked Juliet.

"By the time I get back you'll be asleep little one. I won't get to tuck you into bed this time, but I promise that tomorrow I'll tuck you in and read you a story." Andrew held up his pinky and said, "Is that a deal?" Juliet's chubby little pinky grabbed her father's and they shook on it. Afterwards Andrew kissed her good night, handed her to Jessica, and rushed to his room in order to get prepared for a long night.

**That evening at the Pentior's home**

"Where is she? Doesn't she know that the guests are beginning to arrive and that King Andrew will be here soon." said King Kunzite as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Oh stop worrying Kunzite. I'm sure Tabitha will not disappoint her guests or us." said Queen Minako. "But if it will make you feel better I will go up and tell her to hurry, okay."

"Of course; but please hurry. It will soon be time for dinner to be served and we can't start without her." said King Kunzite.

**upstairs in Tabitha's room**

_It's not like I want to marry King Andrew, but it would be mean if I embarrassed Mother and Father in front of their friends and colleagues. Oh Tabitha what are you going to do? I could do one of two things: I could lock myself in my room, runaway, and join a band of gypsies or I could do the mature thing and go downstairs to greet my guests and King Andrew and follow Marie's advice._ Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Tabitha, it's me, your mother, is everything okay?" Tabitha thought _Oh great, it is nice to be caught thinking about running away, but I won't because Tabitha Pentior is no coward._

She replied, "Everything's fine Mother, I'll be out in a minute." As she checked her reflection one more time she decided she was presentable for her guests. As Tabitha walked through the halls somewhat easily because of the design of her dress which was white with thick straps, a bodice with heavy sequence and a full skirt with light sequence all over. The shoes were clear with a silver heel and silver flowers along the bottom of the foot. As Tabitha reached the entrance to the ballroom steps the odd man announced her name. Everything came to a sudden halt as she looked at everyone's face; some with a look of awe and others with a look of disdain. As Tabitha descended the articulately decorated staircase her pulse began to pick up speed. Once she reached the bottom the music started up again finishing a song and she thought _Whew! That was the easy part_. Then her Father approached her and whispered in her ear, "You look very beautiful and I know that you will make your mother and me very proud." With that said he took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it causing unshed tears to mist in her eyes. It was then that Tabitha realized that her father only wants what is best for his kingdom, but most importantly what is best for her. And with that gesture the music started up playing 'Canon in D' as Tabitha and her Father shared the first dance of the evening.

After much dancing, fruit punch, and socializing Tabitha had discovered that no one had seen King Andrew. She was beginning to get a bit anxious on whether King Andrew would show up or not. She silently thought _maybe I'll be spared and he won't show up at all._ But as soon as she thought it a hush fell over the palace as everyone turned to look at the dashingly handsome young man at the top of the stairs. In those shorts seconds Tabitha seemed to be unable to think of one coherent thought while looking at this man. As the announcer noticed the attention was on him the odd man announced his name with perfect clarification "King Andrew of Camdon." And with that said the attractive man came down the stairs in stopped in front of Tabitha's parents.


	2. Feelings

**Previously in Chapter 1:**

**After much dancing, fruit punch, and socializing Tabitha had discovered that no one had seen King Andrew. She was beginning to get a bit anxious on whether King Andrew would show up or not. She silently thought _maybe I'll be spared and he won't show up at all._ But as soon as she thought it a hush fell over the palace as everyone turned to look at the dashingly handsome young man at the top of the stairs. In those shorts seconds Tabitha seemed to be unable to think of one coherent thought while looking at this man. As the announcer noticed the attention was on him the odd man announced his name with perfect clarification "King Andrew of Camdon." And with that said the attractive man came down the stairs in stopped in front of Tabitha's parents.**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Upon seeing the King and Queen of Antwerp he quickly made his way towards them. It was then that he noticed that every eye, male and female, was upon him. _What did I expect, the last time these people saw me was at my wedding four years ago._

"Your Majesties, I must ask your forgiveness in being late. I was held up with a few documents and time slipped away from me." said Andrew.

"It's alright; we actually just started an hour ago. You aren't as late as you think." said Kunzite. "Please, let us introduce our daughter." As Kunzite turned around to introduce his daughter he realized that she was no where to be found. "She was here a minute ago."

"I'll go and find her." said Queen Minako. As Minako searched frantically for her daughter she happened to see her going around a corner that led to the garden. The huge balcony-like windows were usually left open so the people could get fresh air and enjoy the smell of the flowers. Minako tried to hurry and catch up to her daughter because she knew that one could easily lose their way in the dark.

**in the garden at Antwerp**

As Tabitha walked through garden she suddenly became tired and regained her breath at a nearby fountain. While Tabitha sat she studied her reflection in the water. Along with being fairly skinned she wasn't overly tan or pale; she refused to be either. Her hair was wavy and a perfect shade of blondish-brown. She had green eyes, a well sculpted brow, and full sensuous lips. Tabitha thought _I complain about a lot things, but it seems like my nightmare will become a reality. Even though don't want to marry Andrew I could never disappoint my parents because their approval means so much to me. If marrying Andrew will improve the kingdom then surely I could learn to like him._ As she thought of more reasons to marry Andrew she heard her mother call her name.

"There you are. Why are you sitting here all alone when it's your birthday? You're supposed to be having fun." said Queen Minako. "Never mind, you can answer that on the way back to King Andrew. You shouldn't run off like that…" as Minako walked her daughter back inside she knew her daughter was unhappy. Tabitha would just have to accept her destiny. As they approached the ballroom Minako fell silent and Tabitha was grateful. As they entered King Kunzite and King Andrew walked towards them. As Tabitha began to think clearly again she noticed that Andrew walked with grace and upon closer inspection she realized that he had a miniature box in his hands. As he stopped in front of her Tabitha got a very good look at him and she decided that if he stayed in his castle it wasn't because he was hideously deformed. As Tabitha blinked she took in every detail of King Andrew from his startling black hair to the wonderfully tanned skin and masculine shaped brow. He had brown eyes that looked as though they could hold and tell many secrets and a very sculptured mouth. As Tabitha came back to reality she realized that Andrew had his hands extended waiting for her to place her hands in each of his. As she did he raised her hands gently and kissed the backs of each hand and rubbed his thumbs over the spot as if to seal a promise. As he slowly stood up straight she realized that she only came to his shoulders and felt very short indeed considering she was an astonishing 5'11" herself. Then Andrew said, "Hello Princess Tabitha. It is an honor to meet you."

As he said the words Andrew sensed that something was wrong. He had made brief eye contact with her when he entered and that must have been when she escaped to wherever. He was surprised to see that Princess Tabitha was as beautiful as Christoph had implied if not more so. She had blondish brown hair with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen on anyone of her sex. She was gifted not only with a kissable mouth but with the body of a blossoming young woman. Andrew was glad the wedding wouldn't be until she had turned eighteen. Maybe in another year she would be able to cope with the role that she would come into. As his thoughts progressed on he realized that she was talking to him.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Your Majesty. I trust that your ride here was pleasant and enjoyable." responded Tabitha.

"It was. The scenery in Antwerp is a visage upon itself." replied Andrew. As they talked of the scenery in their countries the talking soon stopped and they stood near one another in an awkward silence. As Tabitha stood near Andrew she silently wished that she could just hide in her room until the night was over.

While Andrew stood next to Tabitha he wished he could be home tucking Juliet into bed or dancing with her. At that thought Andrew felt like an idiot, they were at a party so if they danced the entire time it would minimize the uncomfortable silence of talking.

"Princess Tabitha, would you care to dance?" said Andrew. But when she didn't respond he figured she must have tuned him out, so he tapped her shoulder. She gave a small, but startled yelp and looked at him as if he had just awoken her from a good dream, because she immediately began blushing.

Tabitha felt ashamed at being caught thinking of escaping somewhere else again today. She couldn't seem to get away with any good day dreams. She soon realized that Andrew wanted her attention and she turned it fully upon him.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." she said. As Tabitha placed her palm in Andrew's she noticed that it was soft and remarkably rough and calloused, like a person who is accustomed to hard work. As they walked towards the floor Tabitha placed her left hand in Andrew's right and held her dress with the other hand while Andrew placed his left hand around her waist. They danced until it was time for dinner. The rest of the night flew by in a blur for Andrew. As dinner ended and everyone decided to wander off into different directions Tabitha asked Andrew if he would like to accompany her to the garden. Andrew gladly said yes since it meant that he would be out of the public eye.

Tabitha figured she might as well listen to Marie's advice because this strained atmosphere was not her style. As Tabitha and Andrew came near the fountain she was at earlier they sat down. As Tabitha studied her reflection again and wondered whether or not she wanted to ask her questions, Andrew studied her. If possible she was even more beautiful in the moonlight, but he learned through his first marriage to look past a woman's beauty. Her mind interested him far more than her looks.

"Your Majesty." began Tabitha.

"Wait, before you continue. Since we are the only two here let's address each other informally. Agreed?" said Andrew.

"Agreed. Andrew, what, or why would you marry me over all the other females?" said Tabitha. She looked him directly in his eye for she could always tell when someone was lying to her and if he was a liar then she wanted to know.

Andrew thought _of all the questions in the world she had to ask that one. What difference did it make, but if I don't respond with a good answer she'll tell her father and then I'll have to start over from the beginning._ "Well, I chose you over the other Princesses because over all the other Princesses a few friends of mine spoke very highly of you." _It wasn't a complete lie. He had discovered from his brother that Marie and Tabitha were extremely good friends. Not to mention that Philippe also spoke highly of Tabitha; from what little he knew of her. _"They said you were a kind person with a gentle nature. And since our countries border each other it seemed like the only logical union at the time."

"Oh, well that does seem to make sense." she said. But for some reason Tabitha felt a little disappointed. _But I guess that's something I'll have to accept for the time being since he doesn't know me well enough yet._ "Just out of curiosity you haven't killed anybody have you?"

Andrew thought _so she did hear rumors about me. She thinks she might be marrying a murderer or worse that she might be my next victim. It's amazing what people say about the things they have no clue about. _"I'll tell you what, throughout this next year, as we get to know each other, why don't you decide?"

"Okay, that seems fair." Tabitha thought_ why doesn't he just give me a straight answer, I mean really no one should be that evasive._ "How old are you?"

"Does my age really matter?"

"Yes, it does. I want to know if I'm marrying a forty-year old man."

"Do I look that old? Well, I guess I'd better start working less. No actually I'm twenty-three. So do you have anymore questions for me Tabitha?" Andrew thought _she sure does ask a lot of questions. I guess that makes her curious which is good; it shows a thirst for knowledge._

Tabitha thought _he must think my mouth runs on wheels, but I have to know more about him. _"Just one more, do you have any children?"

Andrew thought _so this is the real question. I should have known it always reverts back to my actual life._ "Yes, I do." And he left it at that. He wasn't going to expose his life to a complete stranger even if she was beautiful and about to become his wife in a year's time.

"Well, are you going to tell me about them?"

"No and the reason is because you've asked all these questions and I still don't know anything about you. So whenever you're willing to tell me something interesting about yourself is when you'll learn about my life." Andrew thought _there, that should get her to either talk about herself or just be quiet._

"Well, I guess that seems fair." _sneaky_ she thought, _but_ _fair_. "I love gardens. The flowers in them can be used for cooking, painting, and healing. Horses are one of my favorite animals because whenever I ride a horse I feel completely free, it's almost like flying. My favorite hobbies are reading, dancing, and writing. That's pretty much the basics about me." _After that description of myself he must think I'm the most boring person in the world. Oh well, I'll have the rest of our lives to change my image._

Andrew was not impressed with this cock and bull description of herself. She sounded like she was trying to get into a good university based on her hobbies. "So you have nothing else to say for yourself: any temper tantrums or obsessive behavior over being neat?"

"Nope." replied Tabitha.

"Are you even clumsy?" he asked.

"Well I'm just a little clumsy but not to the point where I'm always falling over myself. But-"

"Never mind Tabitha, I've heard enough. I believe we should return to the festivities before we are missed." As Tabitha stood she suddenly felt very angry. _He'd heard enough. He just dismissed me as if I were some insignificant child_. As Andrew escorted Tabitha back to the ballroom he stopped just before they entered.

"Princess, I believe this belongs to you." It was the box she saw him holding earlier. "I hope it fits." As Tabitha opened the box her eyes grew wide as she saw a beautiful amethyst ring in the shape of a butterfly with a sterling silver outline and band. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and was very surprised that he would give her something as beautiful as this.

As Andrew watched Tabitha open the box, he judged her reaction. The ring hadn't cost much but he had hoped that Tabitha would like it considering he knew nothing about her. Her reaction to seeing the ring pleased him immensely, but he didn't know why. He was not very good at giving gifts considering his first wife had made it very clear that she did not want anything from him.

As Tabitha looked back up at him she quietly said, "Thank-you. But why would you give me a gift as beautiful as this?"

Andrew looked at her and replied, "I simply hoped that you liked amethyst stones and butterflies." He looked away from her in all seriousness and said, "Within this next year you must become a butterfly. You must be able to use your wings to escape your cocoon and become strong, just like any other creature." With that said Andrew placed her hand in the crook of his arm and escorted Tabitha inside.

Once they got inside Tabitha excused herself from Andrew to go to her room. As Tabitha entered her room she placed the little green box on her dresser. She took the ring out and examined it again. It was a wonderful creation and she was pleased that he did so well with a gift. As she placed the ring on her finger and walked back to the celebration she began thinking that marriage to Andrew might not be as bad as she thought.

Andrew wondered if Tabitha was even coming back. Already people were gathering around him and beginning to ask him questions he did not want to answer. While he tried to evade their questions Queen Minako saw that Andrew was being bombarded with unwanted attention. As she quietly made her way over to the group she made her presence known.

At her appearance the questions stopped and Queen Minako said, "Your Majesty, would you do me the favor of dancing with me until my husband returns?"

"It would be my honor, Your Highness." replied Andrew. He was so grateful that she saw him and tried to help.

As they walked onto the floor Queen Minako whispered, "Whenever you find yourself in a situation like that just bring up a topic of old importance. That usually throws everyone off and you can make a clean getaway." Andrew didn't know what to say and by the time he thought of something proper to say the orchestra began playing the String Quartet in F Major: Second Movement.

When Tabitha returned she noticed that her father must be talking business if her mother was dancing with Andrew. Tabitha thought _I never thought I could see Andrew dancing with anyone. How sad to think I would actually be jealous if that weren't my mother he was waltzing with. What am I thinking? Why would I be jealous if Andrew danced with any woman? He's an unmarried man and should be able to dance with whomever he chooses. All this thinking is giving me a headache._ Just as she was heading to the drink table her Father spotted her and asked her to be his partner during the dance. She could hardly refuse him so they joined in with everyone else.

"So, what do you think of Andrew now that you know more about him?" asked her father.

"I still don't know anything about him, but the thought of marriage to him doesn't seem as abhorrent as it once was. He seems quiet which would explain why he is rarely seen." replied Tabitha. As the song came to an end her father guided her towards Andrew and her mother. As her parents left Andrew with her, the orchestra struck up another song. Andrew and Tabitha danced to Mass in B Minor, Polonaise in A Minor Op. 40 No. 1, and many others. By the time they played the last song Tabitha's feet were killing her and she was ready to retire, but since this was her celebration she wasn't allowed to do so until the very last guest had left.

When Andrew and Tabitha had finally stopped dancing Andrew noticed that most people were beginning to leave and that Tabitha seemed less enthusiastic now than when she was five hours ago. It was already one in the morning and time for him to go.

"Princess, as much as I enjoy your company I'm afraid I must depart. It's one o'clock and I must get up early tomorrow." said Andrew.

"Of course. I hope you enjoyed yourself and thank-you again for the wonderful gift." And with that said Tabitha placed her hands in Andrew's once again and he placed a kiss on each palm. For a second Andrew contemplated on whether or not to place a kiss on her cheek, and then decided against it. He didn't want to frighten the girl with unwanted attention. As he made his way through what was left of the crowd he found the King and Queen wished them good night and left.

To Tabitha it seemed that once Andrew left so did everyone else. The ballroom was cleared of every person by two. Tabitha silently disappeared into the shadows so she could get to her room without anyone bothering her. Once she was safely inside her room she hurriedly took off her dress and corset along with her petticoats and chemise. She was too tired to bath as she normally did so she put on a green cotton nightgown and crawled under her sheets to let the morning slip away.

meanwhile in Camdon

As Andrew settled down into his personal bath he heard a knock on his door. He just wanted to disappear. Meeting Tabitha had put him on edge about her being Juliet's mother. At the constant knocking he realized that the person was not going to leave him in peace.

"Enter." As expected, Christoph entered and he wondered why he would be up so late this night. It was simply unlike the man.

"Well, Sir, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Christoph. He was concerned considering his King didn't really seem his normal self when he returned.

"Everything was fine. I met, danced, and talked with her. She seems entirely too young to take on the role of a queen, especially a mother. I just don't think we all thought this through when we agreed to this arrangement." said Andrew. "Anyway, how was Juliet. She wasn't difficult tonight was she?"

"No more than usual. What did she think of the gift you had made?"

"She was happy. That surprised me since you know how I am when it comes to giving gifts." _If the truth was told I was quite scared about giving her that gift. It reminded me of the time I gave Gabriella a music box._

flashback

_It was their first year of marriage and he was happy that he had chosen a bride he could care for and eventually he fell in love with her. Gabriella had expressed countless times how much she loved music so for her birthday he had gotten someone to make her a music box that play her favorite song. He was excited and anxious to see her reaction. As he knocked on her door and heard her say enter he opened the door and walked in. She sat at her dresser looking at her reflection. She had a pale complexion with wheat blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was petite and more voluptuous than most women and he had always preferred a well-endowed woman. As she decided to give him her attention he presented his gift._

"_I hope you like it. It's something that I thought you would enjoy." As Gabriella opened the gift he thought she would be very happy to receive it. He was shocked at the words that left her mouth._

"_What is this?" she asked. He looked at her as if it should have been obvious, but none the less he explained what it was._

"_It's a music box that plays 'Song without Words'. I remember you saying that it was your favorite song a while back."_

"_Let me get this straight. You gave me a sentimental gift instead of jewelry like most men. What are you blind? Everyone knows that you can never go wrong with jewelry." Andrew was hurt that he could love someone like that and that she could say such things to him. _

_She sighed and said, "Well I guess it's not that bad." She placed it on her dresser and said, "Just do better next year." Gabriella got up from her seat in front of the dresser and walked towards her husband. She knew that Andrew was in love with her and would do anything for her. As she pressed her body against his she could already feel his desire for her. And slowly but surely she seduced Andrew._

end flashback

As Andrew thought of the way Gabriella had used him his face became grim. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Christoph's voice again.

"Have you told you brother that you planned to remarry yet?"

"No and I'm afraid he'll be terribly upset, but if he knew he would interfere. Just like he did with Gabriella; besides I would rather not include him until I'm sure she will be my wife." Although he was surprised that she chose to wear the ring. When Andrew finished his bath he put on his night pants and crawled under the cotton sheets. With Gabriella he had satin and silk because she loved the way it felt against her skin, but the satins and silks made him sweat uncontrollably. As he thought of his previous life with his deceased wife he closed his eyes and granted his mind and body a peaceful oblivion.


	3. A Year's Patience and Then Some

**Previously in Chapter 2:**

"**No and I'm afraid he'll be terribly upset, but if he knew he would interfere. Just like he did with Gabriella; besides I would rather not include him until I'm sure she will be my wife." Although he was surprised that she chose to wear the ring. When Andrew finished his bath he put on his night pants and crawled under the cotton sheets. With Gabriella he had satin and silk because she loved the way it felt against her skin, but the satins and silks made him sweat uncontrollably. As he thought of his previous life with his deceased wife he closed his eyes and granted his mind and body a peaceful oblivion.**

**Chapter 3: A Year's Patience and Then Some**

_One year later in Antwerp…._

It was the longest year of Tabitha's life. She never believed that waiting until she turned eighteen would be so stressful. She couldn't eat like she normally did because she had to keep her weight stable between her last birthday and her wedding day and she had to learn how to ride side-saddle because it was expected of a princess. She never cared for learning how to ride side-saddle and believed that she should ride just as the men do. It never bothered her or her parents, but now that she's getting married she had to learn. Tabitha was a terrible student mostly because she didn't care about riding side-saddle and she didn't have the patience for it. She normally she loved getting measured for dresses so she could see how much she's grown, but this time she loathed it. She finally couldn't stand it and saddled up her horse and rode to Cambridge. She hadn't seen Marie in a while and was dying to see their son, Arthur, again.

_At Cambridge…._

"Hello Tabitha." greeted King Philippe.

"Hello Philippe. How is everyone?" she replied. She politely made idle conversation with Philippe until Marie came downstairs. At the sound of approaching footsteps and an infant laugh Marie materialized. As she approached Philippe and Tabitha she placed a kiss on her husband's lips and greeted Tabitha with half a hug.

"Tabitha it's so good to see you. It's been a while." she said.

"It has." said Tabitha. As the women began to catch up on the past few months Philippe made himself scarce. He had to get ready for his guests, they would arrive soon. "I'm so glad I decided to come. I've missed you and little Arthur." As Marie handed her son to Tabitha she settled into the couch across from them. As Tabitha cooed and made silly faces at her god-son Marie thought of how natural it seemed for Tabitha to be a mother. After Tabitha's birthday celebration last year she had visited Marie a few days later and told her everything that had happened. She discovered that Tabitha didn't seem as objective to the idea of marriage to Andrew. And for that she was grateful. She couldn't wait to tell the girl that they would practically be sisters. At that thought she smiled.

"So Tabitha. What have you been doing in preparation for your big days?"

"Days?" said Tabitha. "Oh, my birthday and wedding. Well it's been stressful. I had to learn how to ride side saddle. Father says that all princesses must represent their kingdom and riding side-saddle is part of that representation. Henry was teaching me."

"Was teaching you? What did you do?"

"I was highly objective of riding side-saddle considering the fact that I could already ride astride."

Marie laughed and said, "That poor man. I wonder if he'll ever get married after dealing with you."

"He probably won't, but if he had listened to me then everything would have been fine. After a few months I was able to ride side-saddle though I doubt that I will. Anyway I was denied the majority of my favorite foods this entire year. Mother says you can pig out after you're married. Besides, what man wants to feed a pig now and a horse later?" Marie's laugher and rang through the quiet room. "Are you sure you can't be in my wedding? You know that you're my best friend."

"I wish I could but I can't, I promised Philippe that after we had Arthur we would spend our entire first year with him. But don't worry I'll be there to support you and so will my parents."

"I know your parents will be there. I recently saw your mother, my mother, and their friends. They were helping with the wedding so that I wouldn't stress myself out. The only thing I remember picking out is bridesmaid's designs and colors. I do get included in the major decisions though. But everything else I leave to mother and her friends. I have to tell you Marie that your father is still quite handsome."

"Oh please don't go there. But your father is quite nice himself. All that white hair. Don't you find it odd that all of our parent's friends have handsome husbands?"

"That is weird. Maybe it just means that we were born in the wrong year."

"Hush your mouth! I couldn't see myself marrying my father. It would be…I can't even finish that sentence."

"Well anyway. I'm having a get together of all my bridesmaids and good friends. It'll be a few days of fun in the sun and rest and relaxation."

"Well you take your fun and rest with relaxation." said Marie. "Tabitha, you know that once you get married things will change."

"I know, but that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want things to change. I want to be near you, my friends, our mothers, and their handsome husbands." With that said Tabitha and Marie burst into laughter and reminisced for the rest of the day. Arthur was taken upstairs to the nursery considering he had fallen asleep in Tabitha's arms. While Marie was telling Tabitha about the things Philippe did before they were married the object of discussion came in. The two women instantly became quiet.

"At the sudden silence in here I will assume that you both were talking about me?" said Philippe. The two women burst into laughter and once they had regained their composure Philippe began to tell Marie that their guests were here. As Philippe began to go and retrieve their guests from the outside hall Tabitha broke the silence.

"I guess I should go. It's almost time for dinner."

As Tabitha stood to rise Marie said, "Wait Tabitha. Why don't you stay the night and join us for dinner? I have no idea who the guest is and if it's one of Philippe's boring business men then I will relish your company. Besides it's not safe for you to ride back in the dark alone. Who knows what could happen to you. And with your wedding three months away you might as well stay. Once you're a queen we'll hardly see each other."

"Alright but let me forward a missive to my parents."

"Good, you still have clothes here from the last time. All I have to do is have to do is send someone up to make sure everything is in order." Marie always made sure the rooms were in top shape in case her or Philippe had unexpected overnight guests. As Marie set into motion Tabitha's overnight stay Philippe came back with his guests in tow.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but these are our guests." said Philippe. Tabitha just stared at the man and thought _this is going to be a long night._


	4. Surprises! Surprises!

**Previously in Chapter 3:**

"**Good, you still have clothes here from the last time. All I have to do is have to do is send someone up to make sure everything is in order." Marie always made sure the rooms were in top shape in case her or Philippe had unexpected overnight guests. As Marie set into motion Tabitha's overnight stay Philippe came back with his guests in tow.**

"**Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but these are our guests." said Philippe. Tabitha just stared at the man and thought _this is going to be a long night._**

**Chapter 4: Surprises! Surprises!**

"This is my brother, Andrew, King of Camdon and his daughter, Princess Juliet." As Andrew greeted Marie he glanced at her friend and was quite shocked. Did his brother know and if so how had he found out. Standing before him was his future wife.

"Of course I remember. It's wonderful to see you again Marie, and how is Arthur?" said Andrew.

"He's fine. He's resting right now." replied Marie.

"Before we have dinner, let me introduce this lovely young lady right here. Andrew, this is a friend of the family, Princess Tabitha. She's from the Kingdom of Antwerp."

While Philippe talked, Andrew approached Tabitha and while lifting her hand said, "Of course. It's nice to meet you, Princess." As Andrew kissed her hand, Tabitha wondered what kind of game he was playing. Surely, he could not have forgotten her in a year's time. What is he up to?

While Tabitha questioned the young king's motives in her mind, Andrew watched her face as she looked at him. _She seems like she is trying to figure out a puzzle. Well, it is better that she stays confuse, than try to figure out my reasons behind this façade._

"Well, now that everyone has been properly introduced, let's have some dinner."

The dinner seemed like a strained atmosphere and the only ones who were enjoying themselves were Philippe, Marie, and Juliet. While Andrew occasionally made small comments on what Philippe was saying, Tabitha pondered what kind of relationship Andrew had with Juliet. His daughter was very quiet and well respected it seemed with wonderful manners. After she finished her meal, which she shared mostly with her father she excused herself from the table and went to the gardens. Tabitha thought _what a very unique child. She seems like a little adult. Within a few years she would have young men calling upon her. I never knew a child could have hair that shade of blonde or eyes that brown. Sunflower; she reminds me of a sunflower. Why am I thinking so much on this child, she's not even my daughter. _And at that thought Tabitha tried to refrain from thinking of the little girl for the rest of the night.

All throughout dinner Andrew inconspicuously watched Tabitha as she watched Juliet. Although it was not his intention for them to meet this way, he didn't think that Tabitha would have left her kingdom since the wedding was only a few months away. She looked curious and confused by Juliet, as if she couldn't exactly place her. But once Juliet excused herself from the table Andrew concentrated completely upon Tabitha. She looked somewhat different from last June. Her hair seemed darker slightly more brown and her eyes seemed the same. While Andrew was conducting his silent interrogation of Tabitha, Philippe rose from the table and expected everyone else to do the same. As they all withdrew into the study and relaxed after dinner. The room was extremely silent and Marie grew tired of it.

"So Andrew, tell us how you have been doing and everything that's been going on with little Juliet?"

"Well, everything has been going well so far. Lyria is as prosperous as it could ever be, the crops are producing well, the people are happy and celebrating early for the good harvest to come and Juliet keeps everyone on their toes. She seems to find more and more things to amuse herself around the castle each day."

"That's good, little ones should find something to amuse themselves. It gives them the chance to enhance their problem solving skills and it gives them a small adventure without letting them out of one's sight." said Philippe.

Andrew laughed, "You say that now Philippe but wait until little Arthur is Juliet's age. You'll find that keeping up with his fast pace is like trying to match with a well-bred horse. Damn near impossible." At that everyone laughed.

"Tell us Miss Tabitha, what do you think of children?" Andrew asked. Now Marie thought this quiet funny. As she sat back and enjoyed the scene playing out before her, she thought that it would be nice to do these things on a regular basis. Her and Tabitha enjoying themselves and reminiscing on times past, while their husbands talked of their kingdoms and towns, and their children sat before them playing.

_What a way to put a girl in the spotlight. Well, I guess I'll have to give my best answer, but how does one answer that question when one does not have any experience with children. _Tabitha replied, "It seems that you have me at a crossroad, sir. I am unable to answer your question since the only children I was around were children who were my own age and my god son." Then Tabitha looked directly at Andrew and added, "Perhaps when I have children of my own, I can better answer that question." While Tabitha felt that she had given an adequate answer, Andrew smirked at the hidden meaning in between her words.

"Well, it seems as though we are not needed." said Marie. "If you two will excuse us Philippe and I usually tuck Arthur in around this time. We'll be back in a little bit; will you be able to entertain each other until we return?"

"Yes, of course Marie. And tell Arthur that I said good night."

"Of course, come along Philippe." Although Philippe got up and followed his wife he sensed that there was something about the way she excused them.

"Marie." Philippe said. And she answered, "I will explain it when the time is right. Trust me everything will be made clear in a few weeks." she replied. Even though Marie already knew that answer would not quell her husband's curiosity she easily laced herself in his arms and kissed him. Something soft and sweet as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and he placed his hands on the small of her back. Then the kiss went wild as Philippe placed his hand in Marie's hair and tilted her head so that he could kiss her more thoroughly. As Marie began to delve her fingers into Philippe's hair she broke their kiss and huskily said, "I think we should retire for the evening, your brother and Tabitha will be fine without us." And with that said Marie placed her hand in Philippe's and led him to their room.

Once Tabitha was sure that Marie and Andrew were out of earshot she turned towards Andrew and calmly asked him, "What was the purpose in asking me about my opinion of children?"

"Join me for a walk in the garden?" said Andrew. He stood and began to walk towards the doors leading to the garden.

As they walked towards the garden Tabitha couldn't help but wonder why he insisted on evading her questions. So she walked calmly beside him until he was ready to give her an answer. As they walked Andrew merely wondered how Tabitha and Juliet would get along. After a few moments he decided to answer her question.

"I asked you because I can't have my daughter influenced by the wrong type of female. Your answer after dinner hardly gives one room to suspect that you would be a good mother. You're much too young." Andrew replied.

At being called young Tabitha turned away from him and stated, "Well if I'm so young then why don't you just marry someone else. I'm sure they would be happy to oblige you and your daughter. Besides with a father like you there's no telling what type of women may influence her."

"Miss Tabitha you may insult me to your very hearts content but when you speak of my daughter you speak of her in respectable terms."

"And why should I, tonight you have behaved like a nuisance. You care not if you insult me even if it is around people I consider as close as family. Is this how you would treat any female you would consider marrying?" Then she turned and looked at him.

When she looked at him Andrew was startled at the depth of her gaze on him. She seemed different since the last time he'd seen her. He calmly stated, "If it were any other female maybe not, but you seem to have a knack for aggravating me. If there were any other females I deemed eligible then I would be betrothed to them instead of you. You do not seem to understand but I will replicate that now. I am older than you by six years I think I have some better judgment than you. This marriage is only for the sake of my daughter and my people. Juliet needs a mother and the country needs a queen. You get more than most girls get without having to do anything except take my name."

Although Tabitha should be somewhat glad that he did not mention anything of her fulfilling marital obligations; she was upset that he would only see her as an ornament. As she looked at him she noticed his stance was strong, defiant, and unwavering. He was accustomed to getting his way no matter what. _How can my parents honestly marry me to a man like this? Not only is he pig-headed but he thinks of no one but himself and his daughter. So much for being in love with the man that I marry. Between his country and his daughter there is no place for me. I guess I'm another one of loves causalities. How sad I know that given half a chance I could prove to be a good wife, but I am already condemned because I'm not old enough. _

As Tabitha stood there staring at her he wondered what was going through her mind. Although he would have to consummate the marriage, aside from that he could go on with his daily life. Although the way he acted was poor and his mother would be shocked but what he'd said was true. His only reason for remarrying was for Juliet.

After moments of contemplating everything that was said Tabitha began to get angry. "How fortunate for me Your Majesty that I am the lucky girl who shall have your name. Most girls will think that I'm fortunate because I have married a king, while others while be glad that you have not come knocking upon their doorstep asking for their hand. I should be so fortunate indeed to live a loveless life with a pompous man who thinks nothing of the others outside of his precious circle of family and country. Yes I am so ecstatic to be your arm ornament. What girl couldn't wish for a better life?" As she continued on her voice began to waver. "I am just so proud that I will probably die without any of the things that life deems a young woman should experience." Then she stopped and turned quickly and ran off into the garden.

She did not care whether or not she got lost. As her vision began to waver she realized that within a few moments she would be crying because despite what he believed his words did hurt her. _How terrible to be just an object. I wish I were a man that way I could live my life the way that I want to. He makes me so mad. I'll die if I have to spend the rest of my life married to him._ As Tabitha continued running she tripped over a cobblestone and fell into the fresh soil. For once she fell she didn't care if she was found or not as the tears coursed down her cheeks over the life she must live and the man who was chosen to be her husband.

As Andrew watched her flee, he couldn't help but feel guilty over what he had said. Whether it was true or not, he did not have the right to insult her like that. Just as he was going off to find her, he thought about Juliet. It was far too late for her to still be out here. As he walked the length of the garden and didn't find her he began to worry. He walked inside hoping that she had gone inside since the air was beginning to catch a chill. As he wondered where she could be, he went into the house and asked a servant if she had seem his daughter upon receiving a negative response he went back to the garden and began searching again. Just as he was turning around a wall of gardenias he heard a woman crying, nothing simple, but gut-wrenching sobs that could tear a man's soul. He could only assume that it was Tabitha. He had no idea that his words affected her to this extent.

As Tabitha continued to cry, she never heard the small steps of someone coming upon her. At a tap on the shoulder Tabitha hoarsely replied, "Please go away, I do not want to be disturbed right now."

But as curious as Juliet was she was not about to leave Tabitha alone in her misery. She sat down beside Tabitha's head and looked strangely at the blondish brown head that was moving with jerky movements. Juliet continued to sit there; the girl did not seem at all threatened by Tabitha.

As Andrew watched he noticed that Juliet came and tried to disturb Tabitha out of her reverie but she did not want to be bothered. As the sobs finally quieted down Tabitha finally lifted her blotchy face and swollen eyes to Juliet's bright brown ones. As she looked at the little girl she couldn't help but wonder why she was still up. Surely Andrew kept the girl on a strict bedtime schedule. As Tabitha pondered some more about the little girl Juliet opened her mouth and said, "I'm lost. Could you help me find my way back inside?" At what she said Tabitha found it hard to believe that this sweet child could be related to that mean man.

Tabitha didn't see any reason not to help the child. Some father that he is, when he can't even keep track of his own daughter. "Of course." Tabitha got up, shakily and wiped the soil from her dress. She would definitely have to explain to her mother how this evening dress became so ghastly. As Tabitha stood, she quietly surveyed her surroundings. If she remembered the layout of the garden then she could get them both back towards the house and out of this increasing dampness. As Tabitha turned to her right, she remembered that Marie once said that every path in the garden leads back towards the house, that way if anyone ever got confused all they had to do was continue walking and eventually they would find the entrance to the garden. She reached out her hand for Juliet's and said, "This way." When Juliet placed her hand in Tabitha's, they began their quiet trek through the garden, never realizing that another's presence was watching them. They continued to walk in silence for the next few minutes, while Tabitha reflected on the evening. She'd been happy and excited when she arrived at first, but now, she was miserable, cold, and ready to return to her own home where no one insulted her and made her feel like she is less than what she was.

As they walked, Juliet was contemplating this strange woman. Even if she was crying when she saw her. She seemed nice and she had a pleasant smell, something nice and soft. Her grandmother, Cornelia Benson, Gabriella's mother, always smelled like spices and cinnamon. She missed her mother and her grandmother. It seemed like when her mother went away that everything changed.

As Tabitha brought herself back from her thoughts she recognized the entrance to the house. As they approached the house, they noticed a figure sitting on the bench. Juliet broke her hold on Tabitha's hand and ran towards the figure.

"Daddy." As Andrew scooped his daughter up, Tabitha just stared at him. As if he were totally oblivious to what had occurred between then earlier.

"Hey, did you get lost?"

"A little. But the nice lady helped me get back."

"I see, well I'll have to thank her properly for returning you to me." As Andrew called the nurse, he placed Juliet in her care and told her he would be up in a few minutes. As Andrew looked at her, he thought she looked like some type of creature who could control the elements. With the exception of the swollen and red eyes. "It seems a thank you is due to you."

"No thanks required or needed. You should take better care to pay more attention to where she goes. Or do you always allow her to run around carelessly."

As a smiled played about his mouth, Tabitha moved forward to enter the house. "Are you still mad at what I said earlier? You seem somewhat hostile."

As Tabitha stopped and considered whether or not she should answer, she decided it would be childish to pretend that he didn't exist. "Why would I be mad? Being a trophy wife must have its rewards, I just have to find them." As she looked up at him, she noticed that he seemed a lot more handsome than the last time she saw him.

"Well, if you put it that way." As he noticed that she wasn't paying attention, but studying him, he used the opportunity to study her up close. She was still very beautiful; nothing had really changed with the exception of her hair becoming darker. As she continued to stare, Andrew leaned down closer towards her. "Do you see anything interesting yet, Princess?"

As Tabitha came back to reality she realized that they were standing very close together. When she looked into his eyes, she wondered what admirable qualities his previous wife had to make her love a man like him, to make him love her. She must have been perfect, in looks, brains, and age.

As Andrew kept looking at her, the urge hit him so hard that he was caught off guard. What would she do? How would she respond? But at that point in time he didn't care as he quickly but gently grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips down upon hers.

Tabitha was caught unaware. Unsure of what to do when being handle this way. Should she back away and retaliate, should she be as still as a statue or should she respond. As her brain slowly registered that she was being kissed, a tremor of heat shot through her body as she leaned toward him.


End file.
